


Sardines

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Established James Sirius/Teddy, Established Scorpius/Albus, Exhibitionism, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, Sex in the Same Room as a Sibling, Sharing a Room, Voyeurism, forced silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: It’s bad enough his cock is hard from listening to the impromptu midnight pornography of his brother getting off; Albus is not going to add seeing it to the list of reasons why he lost his mind, and presumably his eyesight, on the eve of his grandmother's seventieth.Scorpius, though, doesn’t appear to have any such qualms.





	Sardines

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to R for betaing and the wonderful feedback, and thanks to the mods for running this fest!

*

Albus loves his brother.

Sure, James has his quirks. And by quirks, Albus means his irritating moments. He sings in the mornings, for example, loudly and badly, unable to comprehend that other people might be sleeping; if James Potter is awake, then surely the rest of the world should be, too. He can’t cook to save his life, which thankfully isn’t likely to depend on his culinary skills, and he somehow manages to leave socks everywhere around their shared flat (how does a sock get on a ceiling fan, James, _how?_ ). Worst of all, he still, for some godforsaken reason, teases Albus mercilessly about fancying Scorpius, which is a) fucking annoying, and b) entirely unnecessary because Albus and Scorpius have been dating for nearly two sodding years, which is nearly as long as James has been shagging Teddy for Christ’s sake.

That doesn’t seem to stop James from finding it hilarious to wind Albus up, though, like the twenty-two-going-on-ten-year-old James perpetually is. Living with him in the small flat they rent in Camden is mostly nice, and mostly uneventful. Because _mostly_ , James is a pretty all right guy, and a decent brother. 

And right now, Albus would gladly smother him with a pillow.

Albus clenches his jaw, scrunching his forehead up, and squeezing his eyes tightly closed as he hears the bed across the room creak again, hears another muffled intake of breath, followed by a mumbled _shh, sweetheart_ in a deep and familiar tone. Albus has never heard it sound like that though, never heard that deep and gentle voice sound quite so full, so loud for all that its owner is trying to be quiet, trying to shush Albus’s brother even as every creak of the bed, every rustle of the sheets, makes it clear exactly what the other couple in the room are doing. 

Albus is clearly going to have to smother Teddy with a pillow, too. 

It’s bad enough they have to share a room this weekend — and a twin room at that, Albus and Scorpius in one single bed and James and Teddy crammed into the one next to it, like teenagers. Like randy fucking sardines, apparently, Albus thinks angrily as he hears the bed creak again, hears someone gasp — could be James, Teddy, the ghost of all that’s good and decent, or Albus’s final fraying nerve. This weekend at The Burrow has been planned for weeks, _weeks_ , and yet it still seems that being able to accommodate the huge number of family members invited for their gran’s birthday was something his parents overlooked. And now Albus and Scorpius are stuck in the same room, in a bed not more than a metre away from his brother and his godbrother. 

His brother and godbrother who are _currently shagging_. 

Albus petulantly kicks one heel against the bed as quietly as he can, careful not to dislodge Scorpius, who’s sleeping with his cheek against Albus’s chest and one arm slung across Albus’s waist. Scorpius stirs anyway, his body warm and lax with sleep, one leg over Albus’s thigh. His lips brush Albus’s neck just as someone — James? God, don’t let James be making noises like that, Albus thinks, his traitorous cock stirring in his pants — makes a muffled moan, a gasp. 

Scorpius nuzzles closer. 

“Are they fucking?” he mumbles thickly, voice heavy and newly awake. Albus groans, a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob, his cock now fully hard. He nods in answer to Scorpius, hair catching on the pillow and pulling uncomfortably. 

Scorpius huffs a surprised laugh, face tilted up towards Albus and mouth open against his neck. He does it again, another high and scandalised squeak of shock, of _delight_ , as James — it has to be James, making those hitching little gasps and moans, and god that should not be making Albus _harder_ — makes another sound, the rustle of the sheets louder now. Albus hears that deeper voice again, soft and familiar and slightly breathless. 

_“You have to be quiet, sweetheart.”_

_“I, ah, am!”_

_“You’re really not, James._ ” 

Teddy’s tone sounds fond, a little breathless and curiously devoid of any reprimand at James’s volume issue. 

Albus is so hard his dick is going to bore a hole through the front of his sodding pants. 

“They're fucking!” Scorpius whispers excitedly over a soft grunt from someone. Teddy, it must be, Albus thinks as he stares at the ceiling. He refuses to look over though, at him, at _them_ , as Scorpius adjusts his position slightly. It’s bad enough his cock is hard from listening to the impromptu midnight pornography of his brother getting off (James you total _wanker_ ); Albus is not going to add seeing it to that list of reasons why he lost his mind, and presumably his eyesight, on the eve of his grandmother's seventieth. 

Scorpius, on the other hand, doesn’t appear to have any such qualms.

“Are you _looking_?” Albus hisses incredulously, craning his face down to register Scorpius’s expression, just visible as Albus’s eyes adjust to the darkness. Scorpius looks back up at him, his smile coy and his eyes playful. He runs his nose against the line of Albus’s jaw. 

“Yes,” he whispers back candidly, moving further up the bed in small increments until his head is next to Albus’s, his leg still over Albus’s thigh and almost close enough to brush against his erection. Scorpius rests his fingers on Albus’s stomach. 

“Teddy’s fucking James,” he whispers, lips brushing against the shell of Albus’s ear. His little finger dips beneath the waistband of Albus’s pants, almost touching the head of his cock. Almost. 

“God,” Albus wriggles against the bed, pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. He does _not_ find that image hot. He does _not_. 

“On his back,” Scorpius adds, his voice a sibilant mumble. “Legs around his waist.” 

“ _God_ ,” Albus groans, at the same time as James — he’s certain that’s James, because _of course_ James is noisy in bed, the prat — does too. Albus pictures it: James on his back, Teddy between his parted legs, his hips moving as James’s knees brush against his sides... _Merlin's tits_.

Albus breathes through his nose, fighting for composure. 

Scorpius kisses his cheek, a sweet gesture turned filthy by the sounds of sex in the room and the wet slide of Scorpius’s lips as they trail down to his ear. 

“It’s really fucking hot, Al,” he whispers, and Albus’s mouth falls open, his cock twitching so violently in his pants he can feel the material pull against it. He turns his face to Scorpius, slides his hand into his hair, over his neck, before he kisses him 

“Fuck me,” Albus whispers frantically, idiotically, his lips brushing the words over Scorpius's mouth. Of all the stupid things to do, or ways to respond to this situation, this has got to be the worst, but still — Albus pulls Scorpius closer. “Fuck me?” he repeats against Scorpius’s mouth. Scorpius hums as he kisses him back, hand moving from Albus’s stomach to his side, and then down to the waistband of his underwear. He begins to ease them down. 

“Do you actually want me to?” Scorpius murmurs excitedly, voice as low as it can be while still audible. Albus nods quickly, lifting his hips to help Scorpius pull his underwear away. They catch on his cock, hard and aching as it pulls free to slap against his belly, and Albus keeps one foot hooked in his pants, letting them dangle from his ankle. It’s only practical; he’s going to need them later, and there’s nothing worse than fishing for lost pants in a 2am post-coital haze at your grandparents’ house. Probably. 

Albus pulls Scorpius on top of him, making an almost too loud sound of approval when he feels Scorpius’s cock against his. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Scorpius moans, then catches the sound between pursed lips as Albus quickly pushes Scorpius’s pants down to below his arse. He rests them at the top of Scorpius’s thighs, just under his arse, low enough for his cock to spring free. Albus grips the globes of his arse cheeks, feels Scorpius tense them in response, another soft _oh_ falling out of his lips and mingling with the sound of James’s gasps, of Teddy’s low grunts and the slap of skin on skin. 

Albus bites his lip, his toes curling. _Bloody fucking hell_. 

“Have to be quiet,” Albus whispers, even as he’s lifting his legs around Scorpius’s waist, letting his heels run over the backs of his thighs. 

“S’not like they are,” Scorpius whispers back, scrabbling for his wand. 

“Oh my god, _right_?” Albus answers vehemently, quickly grabbing a pillow and sliding it under himself with as little noise as possible. Not that it matters, with the indiscreet racket they’re making in the next bed, he thinks, hitching his legs higher and letting Scorpius mumble the preparation charm. Albus shivers as he feels the sudden tingle over his lower half, in his most intimate of places, his stomach suddenly emptier and hollow, his body relaxed. He smiles, feeling a strange surge of warmth at Scorpius doing the spell without preamble, without fuss. Albus is still a little loose from the sex they had the day before — in anticipation of having no time to themselves over the weekend, because they were going to behave themselves, unlike _some_ people whose names rhyme with Famous Otter and Bready Lootbin, Albus thinks narkily ― and they could have foregone the preparation spell. Albus likes the feel of it though, the care and caution it implies and the familiarity of Scorpius’s magic washing over him. Scorpius whispers a second word, wand carefully angled to be just so, and Albus clenches his arse as he feels the slick glide of lube between his cheeks. Scorpius shoots a heated glance at Albus through the curtain of his fringe. 

“Ready?” Scorpius mumbles. His grey eyes are bright, his usually pale cheeks flushing a rosy pink. God, but Albus is ready. 

He lifts his legs higher in response, crosses his ankles over Scorpius’s back. Scorpius bites his lower lip on a smile, then shakes his hair away from his face and lines his cock up, running the tip through the lube over Albus’s hole. 

They both fail to hold in their groans when the swollen head of Scorpius's cock slips inside. 

“Shh,” Albus hisses, but he’s already pushing back, trying to take more of Scorpius in. The lube makes it easy, and Albus sighs in shaky relief as inch after inch of Scorpius’s cock fills him up. Scorpius kisses blindly at his cheek, pushing up onto his hands and beginning to fuck Albus with slow and perfect motions. Albus grips the backs of his knees, spreading himself wider and moving one foot up to rest against Scorpius's shoulder as Scorpius adjust his weight on his hands, moves his hips a little faster. He begins to fuck Albus in earnest. 

It took them a while to figure this out, the rhythm each other liked, the angle, the tempo, but lately they seem to have got it down to a fine art. Within minutes Albus is panting, a faint sheen of sweat glazing his skin as he bites at his lips, stares up at Scorpius's flushed cheeks. Scorpius’s hair is hanging forwards, the pale strands a little darkened at the temple with sweat, and Albus doesn’t know what’s hotter: the sight of Scorpius pressing his lips together and trying to be silent as he pumps his hips, or the sound of James’s groans slowly getting louder, his breath hitching and each gasp ending on a moan now. 

“Al,” Scorpius leans lower, arms straining as he leans down to kiss Albus, slow and dirty. “Al, you should look.” 

“ _Fuck_ , Scorp, _no_!” Albus mumbles around his growing flush, cheeks burning. Scorpius pulls at Albus’s lip with his teeth, rolling his hips and grinding down hard. 

“You should _really_ look,” he repeats, a smile in his voice and his breath gusting out of him on each thrust, and Albus blinks, eyelids fluttering. _God_ , he thinks desperately. _That’s my brother, my gross, older brother and — oh fucking hell — Teddy fucking him, and maybe if I just, for a moment, it won’t be that bad to —_

Albus gives in and turns his head to the side, glancing at the other bed. 

_Oh, fucking hell_.

James is on his back, like Scorpius said, one foot on Teddy’s shoulder and the other in the air as Teddy kneels between his legs, hands on his hips as he — _oh god_ , Albus groans again — thrusts down. Albus lets his eyes trail back up to James’s chest, his flushed neck, his face. His — Albus stills, gasping softly. 

James is looking back. 

Albus feels the gut punch of pleasure at the sight before he really registers what he’s seeing. James’s face is tilted towards him, his lips parted and unmistakably, unashamedly watching Albus, Scorpius, both of them. Albus quickly grips the base of his cock, stopping himself from coming as the wave of arousal at the idea of that, of being watched — by _James_ — shudders through him. 

James’s flushed face slowly spreads into a pleased, salacious grin. Albus can’t tear his eyes away.

James turns back to Teddy, hair a dark mess against the pillow as he tightens the hand on the back of his own knee, pulling his leg towards himself. He mouths something up at Teddy, and Teddy stills, his deep blue hair falling over his face and tickling at James’s flushed cheeks. Slowly, Teddy smiles, one cheek dimpling in an expression which is so achingly familiar to Albus ― fond, excited, mischievous ― before Teddy brushes his nose against James’s, kisses him once, then sits back on his heels. Teddy pulls out slowly, then thrusts back in — _hard_. 

James doesn’t even try to be quiet. 

“Ted — _ah_!” 

“ _Fuck_!” Albus gasps back, curling his body as his legs buck, his arse clenching around Scorpius. Scorpius groans, rhythm faltering before he picks up again. He sits up a little, his position almost mirroring Teddy’s and Albus muffles a moan, the sound vibrating over his lips as he tries to keep it in. He knows Scorpius is watching them, has been all along, with the combination of earnestness and brazen confidence which only Scorpius can manage, his natural inquisitiveness meeting his almost complete lack of shame in the bedroom. It’s making Albus’s toes curl, sweat prickle on his legs, and he slips a hand to his own balls, cupping them as he abandons all hope and tilts his head so he can watch the bed beside them. Albus has always been crap at resisting temptation. 

James is still watching him, one hand against the pillow by his head, the other holding his calf, his leg in the air. His face is open, easy to read, as his eyes flicker from Albus’s face to look lower down the bed to where Al’s knee is poking out from under the sheet, bobbing with the movement of Scorpius between his legs. James groans and Albus echoes the sound unconsciously, arching his spine and earning another dizzy smile from James. 

“ _Hi_ ,” James mouths, hair pulling against the pillow as Teddy thrusts down again, and Albus groans a laugh, turning away. His cock twitches, leaking against the light line of wiry hair on his belly and Albus cards a hand through his own hair, tugs it to remind himself that this is really happening. 

When he looks back, James’s eyes are heavy-lidded, sliding closed on every steady thrust from Teddy. Albus lets his eyes travel lower, to the line of the sheet that's now barely covering James’s waist from view, obscuring the view of Teddy’s cock — fuck, his _cock_ — which must be slamming into James. Albus follows the line of James’s leg, breathing loudly now, almost panting as Scorpius’s cock splits him wide open. Albus can see the shape of Teddy’s shoulder, James’s foot resting against it. His skin is paler than James’s, the contrast stark, and Teddy kisses the bone of James’s ankle gently, once, then again, eyes flicking up and across the room. 

Albus starts when he feels Scorpius’s lips against his own ankle.

“Oh, fu — _mmph_!” Albus presses his hand to his mouth, trying not to shout as he watches Scorpius watch Teddy. He doesn’t know why that’s so hot, why it sets a steady thump and rush of arousal through him to see Teddy watching _Scorpius_ back with hooded hazel eyes and an open mouth; to see Scorpius mirroring his pose, his movements. Scorpius has always looked up to Teddy with a curious and furtive interest, always hung on his words and chased his approval ― chased anyone’s, really, but _especially_ Teddy’s. Now, watching Teddy smile heatedly at Scorpius and feeling Scorpius’s cock jump inside him, Albus can tell just how much Teddy’s approval affects Scorpius. His own cock leaks a little more against his stomach. 

Albus quickly turns back to see James’s face, desperately wanting to know for some reason if James is seeing what he’s seeing, if it’s affecting him too. It’s mad, but so is all of this, and Albus lets his body override his mind as he searches for James’s face in the dimly lit room. He keens at what he sees. 

James is watching them, Teddy and Scorpius, his eyes wide with surprise, with arousal before his face creases into a grimace. His eyes scrunch shut tightly, his hand moving to fist his own cock — _oh god_ — and his back arching. His hips lift off the bed, Teddy’s hands firm on his arse, holding him closer as he rolls his hips against James, and _fuck_ Albus is close. 

“Oh my god,” James moans, all efforts to be quiet abandoned. “Holy shit Ted, _shit_ , I’m —“ 

“God,” Albus whispers, but he knows it’s not as quiet as it should be, knows James can hear it. He slips his hand around his own cock, still watching James, the arch of his neck and the way his body stills — Albus pumps his hand faster — hears the low keen of James’s voice as he begins to come and ― _oh god_. 

“ _Fuck_!” Albus whines through his teeth. Scorpius fucks him faster, both hands on the backs of his legs. It starts in his balls, prickling up the backs of his knees and his spine in slow, sensational waves of pleasure and suddenly he shoots over his fist, his cock pulsing in his hand and his mouth open in a silent scream that ends in a shattered gasp. 

Albus lets his head drop back to the bed. 

“Shit,” he mutters, still struggling to catch his breath as Scorpius continues to fuck him, panting harshly above him. Albus reaches out, running his clean hand over Scorpius’s stomach, under his sweat-damp t-shirt. Albus can feel the muscles of Scorpius’s belly twitching under his fingers as the motion of his hips turns erratic. Albus follows the line of Scorpius’s gaze. 

He finds Teddy, still watching Scorpius back. 

“Come,” Teddy suddenly mouths at Scorpius, one corner of his mouth quirked in a smile, even as his eyes are dark, his face flushed a ruddy pink. Scorpius gasps, still watching Teddy with rapt attention. 

Teddy’s brow creases slightly in concentration, hips stilling as he grinds down against James’s arse, his mouth still tilted into the warm, familiar and _achingly_ gorgeous smile. 

“ _Come_ ,” Teddy mouths again. 

Scorpius does, almost immediately. 

He gasps, eyes wide and hips stilling, and Albus feels the first pulse of Scorpius’s come inside him. His own cock twitches feebly, spent yet still sensitive, as Scorpius falls forward, wrapping his arms around Albus’s waist and burying his face in his neck.

For a long moment the room is filled with the sound of harsh breathing, of rustling sheets. Albus lets his legs slip lower, still tangled around Scorpius as Scorpius mouths at his neck, at his throat, little butterfly kisses in between panted breaths. Albus shuts his eyes, pleasantly overwhelmed and surprised, sated, happy. 

“Hey, do you wanna switch beds, Al?” James abruptly calls in a stage whisper across the room. “This one has a wet pat—” 

Albus growls, then throws his pillow across the room. 

“Oh my god, shut _up_ , James!” he hisses over James’s laughter, trying not to crack up himself. “You’re so fucking gross. And noisy!” he adds.

“Oh, _I’m_ noisy?” James whispers back loudly. James moans then makes a kissing sound, a crude and clear imitation of Albus, and Albus wants to be angry, indignant, but he can’t muster it. Not with Scorpius in his arms, warm and pliant and already slipping back to sleep — how does he _do_ that? Albus wonders fondly — not with the sight of Teddy’s firm shoulder against James’s chest, with James humming happily and easing into the embrace. 

“You were a little bit noisy. But he was noisier,” Scorpius mumbles in sleepy, sex-addled solidarity. 

“Yeah.” Albus folds his arms around Scorpius, makes a face as he feels his cock slip out of him. Scorpius makes a concerned noise, one hand shakily searching the sheets. 

“My wand, it’s —”

The both shiver as they feel the slow roll of a cleaning charm over them. The magic is familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time, heady and warm, and Albus frowns at his brother. 

“James, was that you — oh.” Albus stops, watching as Teddy lowers his wand and sets it back down on the bedside table. “Um,” Albus mutters, flushing as Teddy looks at him fondly. “Thanks.” 

“Thank you, Teddy!” Scorpius calls, happy and tired and way too loud, and Teddy rumbles a laugh. 

“You’re welcome,” he replies, pulling a yawning James onto his chest. “Least I can do after we woke you.” 

“Yeah, it was all Ted’s idea,” James adds sleepily, then huffs a laugh and a soft _ow_! as Teddy pinches his side playfully in response to James’s blatant lie; Albus is more than well aware that the initiator in this scenario would likely have been James. He’s also aware, though, that it probably didn’t take that much convincing to get Teddy to go along with it. For all that Teddy might appear stoic, or even reserved at times, he really, really isn’t — especially when it comes to doing things that make James happy. 

Albus likes that about Teddy.

“It’s okay,” Albus replies softly, carding his fingers through Scorpius's hair. 

“Very okay,” Scorpius adds drowsily, his voice muffled by Albus’s t-shirt. Albus smiles as Teddy laughs again then looks away. 

He can hear James and Teddy mumbling, hear the sound of kissing, and Albus keeps his face buried in Scorpius's hair. He doesn’t think he should see that — not only because James and Teddy mumbling sweet post-coital nothings to each other is just gross, but because it feels too intimate, somehow, even more so than anything else he’s seen so far. He doesn’t think he should be privy to their moments alone together. By the same token, he doesn’t want them to see the way he’s running his fingers over Scorpius's nape, back and forth over the smooth skin, or the way Scorpius has tangled himself completely with Albus — legs entwined, ankles crossing Albus’s, arms around his waist in the peculiar brand of post-sex monkey hug Scorpius always engulfs Albus with. Some things are theirs alone, Albus thinks happily, and aren’t meant to be shared. 

_Unlike fucking your boyfriend in the same room as your similarly occupied brother and godbrother, apparently_. 

Albus mentally waves the thought away. _Whatever_ , he thinks, pulling Scorpius closer to him, kissing his temple, then his cheekbone. That was fun, and so hot it’s still making Albus’s head spin and his stomach twist excitedly. Albus knows it might be a little awkward in the morning, but, oddly enough, he suspects it will mostly be fine: James is open about sex to an almost alarming degree, and Scorpius, for all his over-enthusiastic exuberance and tendency to blush, never seems fazed by sex, or the discussion of it. As for Teddy — well, Albus can’t imagine him being awkward about anything, not for long anyway, and Albus takes his cues from other people; that, and he has a fabulous inability these days to give a shit what people think of him. No, Albus thinks happily, it’ll all be fine in the morning. 

And either way, it isn’t his fault; James is the one who started it.

*

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to me on [tumblr](https://shiftylinguini.tumblr.com/) if you like xxx


End file.
